Las cosas cambian
by morningchocolate
Summary: Un año después de haber apagado el superordenador, los chicos tienen "vidas normales", hasta que llega Crystal, una chica que al principio parece normal, pero esconde más de un secreto. Y eso no es todo... Alguien quiere acabar con los chicos y con Lyoko de una vez por todas. OddxOC, AelitaxJeremie y UlrichxYumi
1. Prólogo: Un día antes del reencuentro

Hola, ¿qué tal? Esta historia la comencé hace años pero nunca pude terminarla, así que decidí volverla a comenzar y redactarla de una mejor manera, así que si vienen por la historia pasada espero les guste la nueva forma que está tomando, y si no, no es necesario leer la pasada, y espero que también les guste :3

* * *

 _ **Las cosas cambian  
Prólogo: Un día antes del reencuentro.**_

 _Las enormes y brillantes llamas arrasaban con todo a su alrededor, convirtiendo poco a poco todo en cenizas. El calor era sofocante, y la enorme cantidad de humo no permitía que el oxígeno llegara a las personas atrapadas en ese lugar._

 _El techo lentamente se venía encima, propagando más el fuego cada vez que los pedazos de madera tocaban el suelo. Las personas atrapadas estaban debajo de una cama, boca abajo contra el piso, tosiendo incansablemente. Los restos de lo que antes era su casa caían encima de la cama engullidos en llamas, asustándolos con cada golpe. No tenían muchas opciones para escapar._

 _La más pequeña estaba chillando con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, pidiendo ayuda en vano._

 _"No te preocupes, mi cielo, todo estará bien." El padre de la pequeña puso una mano en su hombro, tratando de darle ánimos y fuerzas. La pequeña sonrió al ver el espíritu positivo que tenía su padre, pero todo se vino abajo cuando el señor no pudo más y perdió la consciencia delante de su hija._

 _"¡Papáaaaa!" La niña lloró mucho más fuerte, acurrucándose en los brazos de su madre quien la tenía fuertemente abrazada. La señora, quien sufría un dolor intenso provocado por las quemaduras en distintas partes de su cuerpo, empezó a cantar una canción de cuna buscando tranquilizar a su hija._

 _La niña lentamente cerró los ojos en los brazos de su madre, quedándose dormida con el sonido de las sirenas de los bomberos en el fondo._

 **…**

La chica abrió los ojos sin ánimos de levantarse de la cama. Se quedó mirando el techo fijamente perdida en sus pensamientos.

"De nuevo este sueño…" murmuró para sí misma aun recordando. "Me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si mis padres hubieran sobrevivido ese incendio…" lágrimas se empezaron a formar en las esquinas de sus ojos, mientras recordaba como su madre la apretaba con fuerza antes de dar uno de sus últimos alientos. "Si no me hubieran protegido, no hubieran sufrido tantas quemaduras y no hubieran muerto…" suspiró y cerró los ojos con fuerza evitando llorar, "Me pregunto, que sería de mi vida si ellos siguieran con vida…"

"Oye, Chris, ¿ya despertaste?" Alguien tocó la puerta. La chica se sobresaltó, giró su mirada hacia la puerta, se limpió los ojos con su manga y se levantó de la cama.

"Ya estoy despierta, John, me cambio y bajo enseguida." Gritó a través de la puerta quitándose la piyama que traía puesta. "Debo darme prisa…" pensó buscando una camisa y un pantalón en su maleta, guardando la piyama en esta.

"Está bien, te esperamos abajo. El Jefe ya está preparando todo para el viaje, espero tengas ya lista tu maleta. Solamente falta ir a la recepción para dar de alta nuestra salida, allí te espero." Se escucharon pasos los cuales cada vez se hacían más débiles.

"Bueno… Mañana es el día. El día de empezar esta misión…" pensó al acercarse a una carpeta que tenía encima de un escritorio en su cuarto de hotel. "Aunque a pesar de todo lo que me han dicho estos chicos no parecen malas personas." Abrió la carpeta para hojear un poco los contenidos de esta, mostrando fotos y cierta información de los integrantes del equipo Lyoko. "Igual las apariencias suelen engañar." Dijo, mirando fijamente la puerta del cuarto, "No es así, ¿"Padre"?", murmuró con desagrado, ella sabía que algo no estaba bien, sobre todo por el hecho de que estaban en esta ciudad por una razón que ella desconocía y que por más que cuestionaba no le contestaban con ninguna respuesta útil. "Voy a averiguar todo lo que está pasando y desenmascarar la verdad, Jefe". Tomó su maleta y salió de la habitación.

 **. . .**

El aeropuerto estaba caótico, lleno de gente apurada por tomar sus aviones, corriendo de un lado a otro para llevar a cabo las inspecciones de todo el equipaje que llevaban. Al mismo tiempo, muchos estaban recibiendo o haciendo llamadas empresariales o por ocio. Los trabajadores estabas locos llevando todas las maletas a los aviones correspondientes y supervisando el orden en general.

"¿Estás listo, mi Oddie?" Preguntó la señora que estaba al volante, deteniendo el carro un poco antes de llegar al aeropuerto.

"Sí, mamá. Pero ya no soy un niño pequeño para que me sigas llamando Oddie, ya soy todo un hombre." Trató de hacer sonar su voz lo más grave posible, pero sus hermanas empezaron a carcajear al ver su intento fallido. "¿Qué es lo gracioso, chicas?", les preguntó molesto, totalmente humillado.

"Te extrañaremos mucho, Oddie." La hermana que se encontraba más cerca de él lo abrazó y le acarició el cabello, molestando notablemente al rubio.

"No, Adele, ¡me vas a arruinar el peinado!" Forcejeó intentando liberarse del abrazo, pero le fue imposible y tuvo que resistir el ataque.

En cuanto pudo, Odd abrió la puerta y su fiel compañero lo siguió al compartimiento trasero, de donde sacó una gran maleta color púrpura.

Su familia también se bajó de la camioneta y lo asistieron con su equipaje.

"¿Empacaste tu piyama, Oddie?" Le preguntó preocupada su madre, recordando la lista de cosas que su hijo tenía que llevar.

"Sí, mamá, si la eché", le respondió rolando los ojos, era la tercera vez que le preguntaba si había empacado todo lo de la lista.

"¿Si llevas dinero suficiente?"

"Sí, mamá…"

"¿Llevas tu osito de peluche?"

"¡Mamá! No he necesitado dormir con él desde que tengo 5 años…"

"Pero puede que en algún momento tengas una pesadilla y lo llegues a ocupar…" El padre de Odd puso una mano en el hombro de la señora, y le dijo suavemente, "Cielo, creo que Odd lleva todo lo necesario para este año en Kadic. Si no nos apuramos perderá su avión." Odd agradeció el gesto de su padre y le lanzó una sonrisa, correspondida por el señor.

"Bueno, Kiwi, ¿Estás listo para escabullirte dentro?" el muchacho le preguntó a su perro antes de entrar al aeropuerto. "Todas conocen el plan, ¿Verdad?" Giró su mirada a sus hermanas esperando una respuesta de ellas. Todas asintieron con la cabeza. "Confío en ti, Pauline", Odd le guiñó el ojo a una de sus hermanas.

"No te preocupes, Odd. Te demostraré lo buena actriz que puedo llegar a ser." Le dio un cálido abrazo a su hermano y un beso en la frente. "Cuídate mucho y trata de no extrañarnos tanto", le dijo con una sonrisa antes de entrar al aeropuerto seguida de sus hermanas.

El muchacho lanzó un suspiro, mostrando cierta preocupación sobre lo que iba a pasar. Si el plan fallaba no iba a poder llevarse a su querida mascota a la escuela. Giró la cabeza para despedirse de sus padres pero no pudo evitar sobresaltarse al notar que una cámara de video estaba apuntando hacia él. "Mamá… ¿Por qué estás grabando esto?"

"Es que…" su madre no podía hablar por todas las lágrimas que tenía, "Estás creciendo mucho… En unos años no te volveré a ver, Oddie."

"Ya empezó con la fuente…" pensó el muchacho, rolando los ojos al ver como su madre lloraba sin control.

Kiwi se acercó a la entrada, escondiéndose entre las piernas del guardia que estaba empezando a dormitar. Se quedó allí esperando la señal de Marie, quien no dejaba de voltear a verlo. "Pauline, todo listo" le dijo en un susurro a su hermana.

Pauline respiró hondo antes de gritar: "¡¿Eso es una rata?! ¡Es una enorme rata! ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! ¡Ayudaaaa!", gritó histéricamente apuntando hacia un agujero en una de las paredes.

Todos los presentes al escuchar la palabra rata empezaron a gritar alarmados, algunos subiéndose a los asientos y otros se abrazaron en pavor intentando no ser mordidos e infectados de rabia.

El guardia de la puerta fue corriendo inmediatamente a donde estaban las chicas, en eso Marie lanzó un silbido que Kiwi reconoció y entró corriendo al aeropuerto, cruzando la seguridad de los guardias como si nada, corriendo al baño donde esperaría a su amo.

Odd entró a toda velocidad, se despidió de sus hermanas y pasó a revisar su mochila antes de ir al baño y meter a Kiwi dentro de ella.

"Bien hecho, amigo, estuviste estupendo." Le dijo acariciándole la cabeza antes de cerrar por completo su mochila.

"Kadic, aquí te voy." Dio un gran suspiro antes de dejar su demás equipaje con las recepcionistas y subirse al avión. "Este año tiene que ser grandioso", pausó por un momento pensando en lo que acababa de decir, "pero que digo, conmigo todos los años son grandiosos."

 **. . .**

"¿Entonces ya estás en el aeropuerto?" Yumi estaba emocionada por la llegada de Ulrich, llevaba un buen tiempo sin verlo.

"Sí, por fin llegó este día. ¡Ya no aguantaba más el tener que estar cerca de mi padre!" le dijo refunfuñando el pelicastaño.

"Sólo te puso a estudiar, intenta calmarte." La chica se recargó en la pared mientras seguía con la llamada, estaba ansiosa por verlo de nuevo.

"Hubiera preferido mil veces quedarme a estudiar contigo que solo en mi casa. Lo único bueno es que ya podré verte… quiero decir, verlos a todos ustedes. Los extrañé mucho estas vacaciones.", tosió un poco tratando de enmendar su error, pero su cabeza no podía evitar pensar que sólo quería ver a Yumi y darle un fuerte abrazo.

"Yo también quiero verte pronto, Ulrich." La chica lanzó una tímida sonrisa al decir esas palabras con un tono dulce, provocando un sonrojo en Ulrich.

Hubo un silencio incómodo en lo que los dos averiguaban que decir.

"Dile que yo también quiero verlo", Aelita dijo al pasar a un lado de Yumi, rumbo a la sala cargando un plato con sándwiches. "Y dile que yo pienso que hacen una linda pareja." Eso último lo dijo en un murmullo y con una risita que provocó que la peli negra se ruborizara.

"¡Espera a que llegue Jeremie, Aelita!", le respondió como respuesta, avergonzada todavía por el comentario.

"Ahora que lo mencionas, voy a marcarle para ver cómo va. Me imagino que ya viene de camino." Sacó su celular rosado y tecleó su número, esperando a que el rubio le contestara. " _En la mañana estaba muy apurado y no me contestó las llamadas, me tiene preocupada_ ", pensó mientras esperaba.

En la llamada de Yumi, se escuchó como fondo el eco de las voces anunciando los distintos vuelos que estaban a punto de partir.

"Oye, Yumi… Perdón, ya tengo que ir preparándome para subirme al avión. Te veo mañana, ¿Sí? Quiero hablar contigo sobre algo." Ulrich la sacó de sus pensamientos al escuchar que estaban anunciando su vuelo.

"Claro, Ulrich, hasta mañana." Le dijo un poco decaída por el hecho de que ya no hablaría con él por ahora, quedándose unos segundos escuchando el sonido de una llamada colgada.

"Jeremie, ¿Hola?" La pelirosa se alejó de Yumi para poder conversar con el rubio, quien venía con su padre en el auto.

"¡Hola, Aelita!" Jeremie tartamudeó un poco al notar que Aelita era quien le hablaba. ¿Qué podía ser mejor que eso?

"¿Ya vienes en camino? Estaba algo preocupada por ti, no me hablaste en la mañana pero pensé que estabas ocupado con tu equipaje, pero me preocupé más ya que nunca respondiste mis llamadas", dijo mientras se sentaba en el sofá y encendía la televisión.

"Sí, ya voy para allá. Creo que apenas y llegaré a tiempo para la primera clase. ¡Todos los vuelos de mi ciudad se cancelaron sin razón aparente! Dicen que por alguna razón el aeropuerto se volvió loco y no pueden volar ninguno de los aviones. Las torres de control están intermitentes y hasta tuvieron que realizar aterrizajes de emergencia ya que era imposible llegar aquí" le exclamó un poco alterado por la situación.

"¿Qué dices? Pero, eso no es normal…" dijo meditando un poco la situación, cuando en las noticias se reportó justamente lo que estaba contando el rubio. El aeropuerto estaba hecho un caos, ya que no solamente eran las torres de control las que estaban locas, la electricidad en sí estaba fallando anormalmente, totalmente intermitente.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el cual los dos pensaron justamente lo mismo, pero ninguno de los dos quería mencionarlo.

"… Esto me recuerda a XANA" dijo el rubio susurrando para que su padre no lo escuchara.

"¿Pero qué dices? Acabamos con él cuando apagamos el superordenador, es imposible que haya sobrevivido" Aelita respondió incrédula, aunque ella sabía que Jeremie podía tener razón.

"Tienes razón, tal vez solamente estoy un poco paranoico", suspiró y trató de calmarse. ¿Cómo sería posible que XANA siguiera vivo si ellos mismos acabaron con él? Tenía que haber otra explicación más razonable, pero eso no importaba ahora. Lo único importante era llegar a Kadic a tiempo. "Por ahora mi padre me llevará hasta allá, encontró una ruta que nos sirve de atajo y aparte podemos ir a alta velocidad, lo cual me hace creer que puedo llegar a tiempo."

"¿Alta velocidad? Ten cuidado, Jeremie… Ha habido muchos accidentes últimamente." En las noticias no sólo se reportaban accidentes con el aeropuerto de la ciudad natal de Jeremie, también se reportaron accidentes con semáforos en ciertas calles, los cuales cambiaban de luces sin ningún orden o control, provocando accidentes automovilísticos, y en los centros comerciales las luces titilaban. Este tipo de eventos sorprendieron a muchas personas por lo tanto terminó siendo una noticia internacional, ya que ninguno de los trabajadores de la ciudad podía explicar el fenómeno ocurrido.

"No te preocupes, Aelita. Mañana me verás allí en Kadic y podremos hablar con mayor calma, por ahora tengo que ayudar a mi padre con el mapa, está un poco perdido. Cuídate, hasta mañana."

"Hasta mañana, Jeremie. Te veo en la entrada de la escuela."

"Vale", dijo al momento de cerrar el teléfono. Sacó el mapa de la ruta que estaban tomando y trató de ayudar a su padre a orientarse.

Su padre ya llevaba ciertas horas manejando, estaba comenzando a impacientarse con la incompetencia de los demás conductores, quienes no respetaban las señales, se pasaban los altos o simplemente se cambiaban de carril sin razón. Jeremie trataba de calmarlo lo mejor que podía, quería evitar a toda costa un accidente.

Pasaron las horas y el sol se estaba poniendo, estaba empezando a anochecer.

"Deberíamos de parar y descansar un rato, padre. No hemos comido nada desde que salimos de la casa, una buena hamburguesa no me caería nada mal", dijo sobándose el estómago. "Además, no nos encontramos lejos de Kadic, si nos vamos muy temprano es posible que lleguemos a tiempo."

"Tal vez tienes razón, Jeremie", comentó su padre suspirando mientras bajaba significantemente la velocidad del automóvil, buscando una salida para descansar en algún restaurante cercano.

Kilómetros detrás de ellos se encontraba una gran camioneta gris, la cual no tenía ni una sola ventana más que las del piloto. Era una camioneta ancha, donde se podía leer claramente "Estudios Sonics!" en un gran logo rosado con anaranjado, adornado con cientos de estrellas en ambos costados de la misma.

Esta ya llevaba varios kilómetros en el mismo carril que el padre de Jeremie, con una velocidad ligeramente mayor, tratando de alcanzarlo y rebasarlo. Cuando el automóvil de enfrente disminuyó su velocidad, él mostró una enorme inconformidad, tocando su claxon con impaciencia.

"¿Qué le pasa a este demente? Es una carretera, ¡no un cruce peatonal!", gritó mientras seguía sonando el claxon.

"¿Quién está tan desesperado?", le preguntó el padre de Jeremie a su hijo. El rubio giró hacia atrás y distinguió a una camioneta que se estaba acercando a ellos a gran velocidad.

"¡Papá, acelera! ¡Nos va a golpear!", le gritó con temor al notar que la camioneta no reducía la velocidad.

"¡Yo no voy a aumentar la velocidad, tenemos que tomar la salida a unos cuantos kilómetros, y si vamos rápido no la vamos a alcanzar!", le gritó con un estómago vacío y un muy mal genio.

Al notar que el padre de Jeremie no tenía intenciones de aumentar la velocidad y que el carril lateral estaba ocupado y no podía cambiarse, la camioneta no tuvo más remedio que frenar repentinamente, provocando que todos los acompañantes chocaran con los asientos de enfrente.

"¿Qué fue eso?", se quejó una chica pelirroja, enojada ya que se estaba terminando de pintar las uñas y su esmalte cayó y rodó, manchando toda la camioneta.

"Pero mira el desastre que has hecho, Angela… ¿no puedes ni pintarte las uñas sin ocasionar un accidente?", se mofó una chica rubia sentada en un asiento delante de ella. El comentario de esta provocó que el chofer se molestara con la pelirroja, ya que le lanzó una mirada asesina indicándole que iba a tener que limpiar la camioneta llegando y si no quedaba reluciente le iba a ir muy mal.

"Ya empezaron de nuevo", una chica de cabello castaño roló los ojos y colocó sus audífonos en sus oídos, evitando escuchar la conversación. "¿Por qué no podemos sólo llegar a un lugar en calma?", murmuró para sí misma antes de desconectarse por completo.

Lamentablemente, la camioneta golpeó ligeramente el carro de enfrente, provocando que Jeremie y su padre fueran impulsados hacia el frente, rebotando de nuevo a sus asientos gracias a los cinturones de seguridad.

El carro del padre de Jeremie se detuvo por completo, mientras que la camioneta sólo tocó el claxon nuevamente mostrando una enorme inconformidad por la abolladura que habían provocado en su camioneta, antes de cambiarse de carril y rebasarlos. En el momento en que pasaron junto al automóvil del padre de Jeremie, el chofer le lanzó una serie de insultos al conductor.

Además de eso, dentro de ella se escucharon diversas voces al unísono, entre ellas insultos y gritos, así como quejidos de inconformidad.

Cuando finalmente se fueron, los Belpois suspiraron aliviados.

"¿Estás bien, papá?", preguntó Jeremie preocupado mientras se acomodaba los lentes, los cuales con el golpe se le habían caído al suelo. Estaba realmente agradecido de que ese golpe no haya pasado a mayores, más que una pequeña abolladura en la parte trasera del coche.

"Sí, ¡pero qué le pasa a ese loco! Enserio, la gente es desesperante, ¡ni siquiera anoté sus placas! Cuando lo vuelva a ver, le cobraré los daños a mi cajuela, esperemos no tener problemas para abrirla después…" refunfuñó reanudando la marcha, avanzando un poco y tomando la salida más próxima que encontraron.

"Y que lo digas….", Jeremie le respondió monótonamente, mientras pensaba en todos los sucesos que habían ocurrido el día de hoy. Esa camioneta iba a una velocidad realmente alta, como si tuviera mucha prisa para llegar a un lugar, o para escaparse de algún lugar. Además, sintió algo extraño cuando esa camioneta pasó a lado suyo, pero no estaba seguro de que era ese sentimiento. " _¿Estaré pensando mucho la situación?",_ se preguntó el rubio a sí mismo después de pasar un rato meditando sobre lo ocurrido y sobre X.A.N.A.

"¿Tú estás bien? Pareces preocupado…", le comentó su padre mientras estacionaba el coche en el estacionamiento de un restaurante de comida rápida.

"Estoy bien, sólo espero que las cosas sigan estando calmadas y lo único mal aquí sea mi paranoia…", le respondió sin voltear a verlo, provocando que el señor lo mirara confundido, pero no le dio mucha importancia ya que su hijo salió corriendo para formarse en la fila y pedir las hamburguesas.

El señor solamente suspiró y siguió a su hijo.


	2. Capítulo I: De regreso a Kadic

_**Las cosas cambian  
Capítulo I: De regreso a Kadic**_

"¿Por qué no voy yo en su lugar?", una chica rubia se cruzó de brazos mientras se recargaba en una puerta metálica que servía de entrada a una sala llena de circuitos, cables y varios ordenadores. Estos estaban recargados en las paredes, todos encendidos y produciendo ruido y calor. En el fondo se podía visualizar un librero lleno de expedientes y documentos, así como álbumes de fotografías.

"Ya te he explicado esto varias veces, Lucía, necesito que investigues unas cuantas cosas antes por mí", le respondió una voz masculina que estaba dentro de dicho cuarto, frente a un ordenador enorme, sin voltear a ver a la chica ya que su mirada estaba completamente fija en la pantalla. La chica no podía visualizar por completo lo que estaba haciendo, pero tenía una idea de lo que era.

"Eso ya lo sé, pero… ¿Usted cree que ella pueda con esto? Digo, siempre ha sido muy diferente", su semblante cambió y se oscureció, "no la veo realmente interesa en sus planes ni en esta misión, Jefe".

"Yo sé que ella no está interesada en mis grandes planes", respondió deteniendo lo que estaba haciendo, "pero, por ahora, sólo la necesito para que vaya a esa escuela y me ayude a eliminar a esos mocosos. Después de eso, bueno, ya veré que hacer con ella."

"¿Y si lo traiciona? Esa posibilidad no está descartada, ¿verdad?"

"Por supuesto que no", hubo una pausa incómoda. El señor se levantó de su asiento y lanzó la taza de café que estaba junto a él al suelo con tremenda fuerza que los pedazos de cerámica salieron volando en distintas direcciones, "pero por su bien, espero que cumpla la misión sin fallas, si no…", una sonrisa siniestra se formó en sus labios, "le tocará pagar las consecuencias." El ambiente alrededor se tornó increíblemente tenso, incluso la chica sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda.

"Está bien", la chica observó detenidamente al señor, a veces sentía que algo no estaba bien con él pero nunca se había atrevido a comentar algo. Su Jefe estaba temblando y parecía que en cualquier momento iba a empezar a hiperventilar, el señor tenía la mala costumbre de exaltarse con facilidad. Ella simplemente suspiró y lo dejó pasar. "Le diré a Angela que venga a limpiar este desastre", comentó la chica antes de salir por completo del lugar.

 **. . .**

En la Academia Kadic comenzaba un nuevo año escolar. Era aún temprano por la mañana, pero el sol ya había salido y sus cálidos rayos caían sobre los presentes.

Los alumnos regresaban de sus vacaciones de verano, se despedían de sus padres y entraban a su "segundo hogar" llenos de equipaje. Había mucha variedad entre las diferentes sensaciones que sentían los jóvenes, unos estaban felices por haber vuelto a clases, mientras que otros estaban entristecidos porque las vacaciones se habían ido muy deprisa.

Jim Morales estaba muy estresado por la situación, ya que no podían faltar los nuevos alumnos preguntones y nerviosos. "Vayan a dejar su equipaje a sus habitaciones y no hagan desorden", les gritaba mientras los hacía marchar a los respectivos edificios, "Vaya, esto me recuerda a cuando trabajé en el ejército guiando soldados", mencionó limpiándose unas gotas de sudor de su frente.

Un niño se le acercó a Jim y le jaló ligeramente la sudadera, "¿Enserio trabajaste en el ejército guiando soldados?", le preguntó muy emocionado.

"Sí, debo de admitir que fue un trabajo muy emocionante pero muy difícil. Pero prefiero no hablar del tema", le contestó el profesor.

El niño se fue emocionado a contarles a sus amigos lo que acababa de escuchar.

Jim sólo sonrió admirando la energía de los pequeños, pero esa sonrisa rápidamente se volvió un suspiro de frustración al notar que los alumnos no podían quedarse quietos por más de 5 segundos. "¡Oye tú! ¡Deja de correr, está prohibido correr en la escuela! ¡Y tú! ¡Átate esas agujetas si no quieres caerte!", comenzó a gritar sin dirección fija, ya que los alumnos desastrosos estaban en todas partes.

En cuanto notó que uno de los chicos se trepó a un árbol y que un grupo de niños estaba alrededor del mismo animando al chico a subir hasta la cima, sonó su silbato lo más que pudo aguantar hasta tal grado de ponerse totalmente rojo y terminar con falta de respiración. Los niños sólo giraron sus cabezas hacia el profesor con pavor. Jim tomó aliento y sacando el pecho gritó, "¡Tú! ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! ¡Baja en este momento de ese árbol si no quieres que en tu primer día de clases te lleve a la oficina del director!", su voz fue tan imponente que paralizó al niño por unos segundos antes de reaccionar y bajar del árbol obedientemente.

Los niños salieron corriendo espantados, Jim solamente suspiró y trató de recuperar el aliento, " _Los inicios de clases siempre son muy pesados, creo que debería de pedirle un aumento al director Delmas por esto",_ pensó mientras observaba que otros chicos estaban comenzando a pelear, " _No puedo creer que todavía no pasa ni la primer hora del primer día de clases y ya haya peleas…",_ pensó sonando su silbato nuevamente.

 **. . .**

Odd Della Robbia entró muy sonriente a la escuela, portando su vestuario color púrpura con detalles rosados, el cual consistía en una chamarra y un pantalón holgado. En su espalda traía una mochila del mismo tono, la cual no dejaba de ladrar. Con su otra mano arrastraba una gran maleta del mismo tono de púrpura, en la cual traía toda su ropa y herramientas necesarias para mantener su cabello al último grito de la moda.

"Kiwi, vamos, guarda silencio. No quiero empezar el año en la oficina del director por tu culpa", le susurró a su mochila.

Odd se detuvo y miró a su alrededor. La escuela no había cambiado nada. Estaban los mismos edificios, la misma fuente, el mismo cobertizo, casi las mismas personas. Allí estaba la odiosa de Sissi con sus dos fieles seguidores, y también estaban Milly y Tamiya grabando los sucesos de ese día.

Inhaló profundamente y exhaló con un suspiro de tranquilidad, _"Este tiene que ser un gran año",_ pensó.

De repente sintió una mano en su hombro que provocó que se sobresaltara.

"¡Della Robbia! Acompáñeme a la oficina del director Delmas. Ya sabes que las mascotas están prohibidas en la academia", dijo una voz gruesa parecida a la de Jim.

Odd dio media vuelta completamente paralizado por el miedo, pero su semblante cambió radicalmente al reconocer que la voz no era de Jim.

"¡Ulrich!", le gritó con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, "¿Acaso quieres que me dé un infarto como al asistente del doctor Shrank en el nuevo episodio de Hospital de los Horrores?", le reclamó exagerando la última parte, recargando sus manos en su cintura.

"Veo que sigues obsesionado con ese programa, Odd", le contestó el castaño con una sonrisa.

"¡Es el mejor programa de la historia! Todo el mundo debería verlo."

"Por cierto, ¿qué haces aquí? El punto de reunión es por allá, en la entrada de la escuela", Ulrich le recalcó señalando el punto específico.

"Estaba admirando un poco la escuela", hizo una pausa girando lentamente su cabeza, observando todo a su alrededor. Ulrich lo imitó. "Este último año fue tan tranquilo que hasta parece un sueño todo lo que sucedió en Lyoko y lo de X.A.N.A, ¿Sabes?"

Odd muchas veces se sentía en conflicto consigo mismo. Hace años deseaba que todo el lío con X.A.N.A terminara, deseaba que su vida y la de sus amigos ya no corrieran peligro; deseaba que sus vidas pudieran ser normales. Ahora, los días eran muy aburridos desde que las citas amistosas con su virus favorito desaparecieron. Sentía que sus días eran siempre la misma rutina, que no tenía ningún otro objetivo más que ir a la escuela y tal vez entrar a alguna universidad en un futuro, pero, aparte de eso, ¿Por qué más luchaba? ¿Por qué más vivía? Tenía a sus amigos, le gustaba sacarle sonrisas y divertirlos, tenía a Kiwi, su compañero en muchas aventuras, tenía sus juegos, en los cuales trataba de siempre romper un récord; pero muchas sentía que algo más le faltaba y no estaba seguro de que era. A veces deseaba volver a tener esas aventuras que llenaban sus días con adrenalina.

"Sé a lo que te refieres. No pareciera que hace dos años pasamos tantas aventuras aquí junto a nuestro querido amigo X.A.N.A", le comentó Ulrich con una mirada nostálgica. Para él, a pesar de todo, aún le era extraño recordar esas misiones en Lyoko y todas esas experiencias con la muerte. Si de algo estaba seguro era que no quería volver a vivir algo así.

 **. . .**

"¡Yumi! ¡¿Ya estás lista?! Se nos hará tarde si no te apuras…", gritó una pelirrosa desde la entrada de la casa de los Ishiyama, cambiándose las pantuflas de conejo que traía puestas por unos tenis rosados. "¡Si no vienes pronto me iré sola!"

"¡Ya voy!", le respondió la pelinegra desde la cocina, terminando de desayunar lo más rápido que podía. Ella pensaba llegar temprano para tener algo de tiempo y hablar con Ulrich, pero no esperaba que Aelita quisiera llegar TAN temprano a Kadic.

Aelita llevaba así desde ayer: impaciente, estresada y preocupada. Su corazón dolía pensando en si Jeremie estaba bien, sólo quería llegar a la escuela y verlo en una pieza, saber que estaba bien. Era lo único que podía consolarla en esos momentos ya que el rubio no le contestaba las llamadas o los mensajes.

"Mi hermana se está tardando demasiado", le comentó Hiroki con una sonrisa sarcástica esperando junto a Aelita en la entrada.

"Y que lo digas, no quiero llegar tarde en mi primer día…"

"Se tardó mucho arreglándose. ¿Crees que fue por una razón en especial?", le preguntó con un tono suspicaz, levantando las cejas.

"Muy posiblemente sí", le respondió con una pequeña carcajada.

Yumi se terminó el arroz casi sin masticarlo, se lo tragó directamente. Sus padres habían salido, así que tenía que llevarse a Hiroki con ella a la escuela. Dejó los platos en agua y una nota disculpándose por no haberlos lavado, y se apuró a la entrada.

"¿Verás a tu novio?", le preguntó Hiroki sin rodeos en cuanto se acercó a ellos.

"¿Qué?", le contestó una desconcertada chica, "no sé de qué me estás hablando, yo no tengo novio". A pesar de lo que le respondió a Hiroki, Yumi si tenía presente el ver a Ulrich esta mañana y sorprenderlo un poco. Desde que se despertó se la pasó buscando un atuendo elegante entre todo su armario. Eligió una blusa negra de manga larga con unos corazones rosados como estampado, decorada con tres olanes a los costados y en las mangas; un short de mezclilla, y debajo de él unas mallas de rayas intercalando negro y rosado y unas botas negras de cintas. No sólo eso, también se puso un poco de maquillaje en su rostro, pero algo tan sutil que apenas y se notaba.

"¡¿Nos podemos ir ya?!", Aelita los presionó abriendo la puerta y saliendo ella primero, casi corriendo, batallando para arrastrar su pesada maleta rosada en el proceso.

"Dale a Ulrich un besito de mi parte", le comentó su hermano a Yumi, sacando sus labios al frente y haciendo sonidos de beso.

"Lo que te voy a dar es una paliza si no dejas de decir esas cosas", le respondió sonrojada por la idea que le dio su hermano, con un puño en la mano.

 _"Me pregunto hasta cuándo va a admitir sus sentimientos",_ pensó Aelita al verla, suspirando. _"Aunque no soy quien para hablar… Aún no puedo conseguir que Jeremie entienda que cuando le pido salir no me refiero a quedarnos en su cuarto programando…"_ , pensó con una mirada perdida mientras caminaban hacia Kadic.

 **. . .**

Odd y Ulrich caminaron hacia la entrada, pero al parecer no había llegado nadie más por el momento. Mientras esperaban el estómago de Odd gruñó estrepitosamente. "Por cierto, ¿a qué hora abren la cafetería? ¡Me muero de hambre!", se quejó sobándose el estómago.

"Tú solamente piensas en comer, Odd", Jeremie Belpois se estaba acercando a la entrada y alcanzó a escuchar los quejidos de su amigo. Su cabello estaba hecho un desastre, totalmente despeinado. Además parecía que no había dormido mucho por la noche, las ojeras debajo de sus ojos no le ayudaban en nada a su apariencia.

"¡Einstein!", gritó Odd sonriendo de lado a lado, hasta que notó la apariencia que traía su amigo y su expresión cambió, "¿Pero qué te pasó? ¡Te ves horrible! ¿Acaso te asustaste tanto en el avión camino acá que no pudiste dormir nada?", le preguntó en tono sarcástico, "de seguro sólo fueron unas cuantas turbulencias".

"No fue eso, Odd. Ni siquiera pude tomar un avión hacia acá", le contestó un poco frío. Aún se encontraba molesto por todo lo que le sucedió en el camino hacia acá.

"¿Y eso? Pensé que ya tenías comprado el boleto de avión", le comentó Ulrich mostrando cierta preocupación.

"Sí, ya lo tenía comprado y estaba listo para tomar el avión, pero lo que sucedió es una larga historia que preferiría contar cuando estemos todos juntos."

Hubo una incómoda pausa donde Odd miró fijamente a Jeremie, sin parpadear o moverse.

"¿Odd? ¿Estás bien?", le preguntó Jeremie preocupado por la cordura de su amigo.

"Cuanto misterio, Einstein. Primero, llegas hecho un desastre, con un peinado horrible. Después, no te veo con ningún equipaje en la mano", se acercó y lo miró más detenidamente, "¿Cómo sé que no eres un clon malvado mandado por alguien para engañarnos y matarnos? O peor aún, ¡para descubrir los grandes secretos que oculto detrás de mi peinado!", le respondió totalmente asustado, cubriendo su mechón violeta con sus manos. Por la mente de Odd sólo pasaba el capítulo del Hospital de los Horrores que vio anoche, produciéndole cierta paranoia.

Ulrich y Jeremie se quedaron viendo fijamente entre ellos, sin saber cómo reaccionar así que simplemente se rieron.

"No puedo creer lo que voy a decir, pero en estas vacaciones sí que extrañé tus bromas tontas, Odd", le respondió entre carcajadas el rubio.

"Por un momento me asustó tanta seriedad", confesó el castaño, limpiándose unas cuantas lágrimas de sus ojos producidas por la risa.

"¡Eh, que no es ninguna broma! Y aunque lo fuera, mis bromas no son tontas, solamente que la gente a mi alrededor no sabe apreciar el buen humor", se cruzó de brazos y fingió enfadarse.

Si tú lo dices…", dijo en tono burlón Ulrich.

Odd simplemente suspiró, sacó de su maleta un cepillo color púrpura y se lo entregó a Jeremie para que se aplacara un poco el cabello y así evitar espantar a Aelita cuando llegara. Gracias a los lentes del rubio las ojeras no eran tan notorias, uno tenía que prestarle atención para ver lo oscuro que estaba debajo de sus ojos. Su padre le había hecho el favor de estacionar el carro cerca de los dormitorios para que así no batallara tanto con el equipaje, pero Jeremie le pidió permiso para pasar a saludar a sus amigos antes de subir la maleta a su cuarto.

"¿Qué tal tus vacaciones, Jeremie?" Ulrich volteó a ver al cuatri-ojos.

"Pues, lo normal. Estaba trabajando en un programa que me permita descifrar ciertos métodos de encriptación por algo menos robusto que el método de fuerza bruta pero…"

"Alto, alto, Einstein, no nos referíamos a esa parte de las vacaciones. Nos referíamos a la parte de las chicas, ¿cómo te fue con Aelita?", lo interrumpió Odd moviendo los brazos en forma de medio arco desde frente a su pecho hacia los lados, indicándole que detuviera lo que estaba diciendo, "¿Ya por fin le dijiste que estás perdidamente enamorado de ella?", le preguntó con tono burlón dándole un ligero codazo.

Jeremie no pudo evitar sonrojarse ligeramente por el comentario, "Yo… bueno… todavía no, pero… espero poder decírselo pronto", balbuceó.

"¡Espero que ese pronto sea en realidad pronto y no dentro de años o en una apocalipsis zombie o algo peor, Einstein! Y, ¿Qué hay de ti, Ulrich? ¿Tú y Yumi ya son algo más que sólo amigos?", Odd colocó sus manos en su cintura y miró a Ulrich con una mirada de seriedad.

"La verdad es que, no estoy seguro. Pero precisamente hoy le mencioné que quería hablar sobre eso", le dijo con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas y su mano frotando su nuca, revelando que estaba nervioso.

Odd se golpeó la cara con su mano en señal de desaprobación. "No sé qué voy a hacer con ustedes dos… Yo, por ejemplo, tuve una cita diaria allá en Canadá", comentó muy orgulloso de sí mismo, golpeando su pecho con su puño, "aunque ninguna de esas citas funcionó al final", terminó de decir en un murmullo tan bajo que nadie más escuchó, pero su expresión se entristeció un poco.

"¿Dijiste algo al final?", le preguntó Ulrich levantando una ceja, le pareció escuchar algo.

"No… nada", respondió suspirando.

"¿Eso significa que ya tachaste a todas las chicas de la lista allá en Canadá?", comentó con sarcasmo una voz femenina. Ulrich se sonrojó notoriamente al ver de quien era esa voz.

"Bueno, ya me voy, hermana. Mis amigos me esperan por allá, te espero en la salida", Hiroki se despidió de Yumi, pero antes de irse le lanzó una sonrisa burlona a Ulrich, la cual él no comprendió.

"Está bien, Hiroki, te espero aquí mismo en la salida", le respondió observando como su hermano se marchaba.

"¡Yumi! Pero mira que coincidencia, justamente estábamos hablando de ti hace unos momentos, ¡y mira quién viene contigo, nadie más que Aelita! También estábamos hablando de ti", exclamó Odd en un intento por ayudar a sus amigos de entablar una conversación con sus chicas, sin darse cuenta de que más que ayudarlos solamente los estaba perjudicando.

"¿A sí?", preguntó Aelita levantando una ceja, mostrando completa curiosidad. Todo el día anterior y todo el camino a clases estuvo muy estresada recordando la última llamada que tuvo con Jeremie; el chico no sonaba muy bien y eso la tenía realmente preocupada, pero la curiosidad le ganó en esta ocasión. Por ahora le bastaba saber que su chico había llegado bien a la escuela, podía escuchar los detalles después.

"¿Qué estaban diciendo de nosotras?", Yumi se cruzó de brazos y esperó una respuesta.

Jeremie y Ulrich querían estrangular a Odd por su indiscreción, pero el susodicho simplemente les guiñó un ojo, deseándoles suerte.

"Pues… sólo estábamos hablando de…", Jeremie no encontraba como arreglar ese malentendido, así que con una mirada le suplicó a Ulrich que lo ayudara.

"De… ¡de como habíamos podido pasar estas vacaciones sin el maravilloso Odd Della Robbia a nuestro lado!", exclamó abrazando a su amigo.

"¿Qué?", el rubio intentó decir algo más pero el castaño le pellizcó el brazo, provocando que Odd lo mirara con odio antes de soltarse del abrazo.

Yumi los observó escéptica, pero se resignó y con una sonrisa les siguió la corriente. Realmente había extrañado los momentos así. "Pues mira que no fue difícil, yo no me acordé mucho de ti en estas vacaciones."

"Yo sólo me acordé de ti mientras comía", confesó Aelita con una sonrisa pícara, provocando que todos lanzaran una carcajada menos Odd.

"¡Eh! La gente no sólo me recuerda cuando como…", comentó ofendido el rubio.

"Cierto, Odd, hemos cometido un grave error", mencionó Ulrich colocando una mano en el hombro de su amigo, "también me acuerdo de ti cuando me quito los zapatos y me apestan."

Las carcajadas de todos continuaron por un tiempo, mientras Odd se sentía ofendido cada vez más.

"Ja, ja, pero que graciosos", comentó sarcástico.

" _¿Por qué me siento tan raro?",_ se preguntó Odd al notar como sus amigos se miraban entre ellos. La manera en que estos chicos se sonrojaban no era nada nuevo para él, llevaban años haciéndolo, y eso nunca le había molestado… hasta ahora. " _¿Estaré enfermo?",_ se siguió cuestionando, pero no sentía ningún dolor en ninguna parte del cuerpo, sólo sentía mucha hambre, pero también sentía otra cosa, algo indescriptible para él.

"Voy a ver si ya abrió la cafetería, ¿Vienen?", les preguntó de forma neutral cuándo todos terminaron de reír.

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos, y tras unas risitas nerviosas negaron con la cabeza.

"Si quieres adelántate, en un momento te alcanzamos", le comentó Ulrich. Él tenía pensando hablar con Yumi esa mañana sobre lo suyo, y para eso ocupaba estar a solas con ella.

"¿Qué hay de ustedes, Sr. y Sra. Einstein?", Odd los miró con ojos suplicantes, pero el par de genios también negó sutilmente. Ellos también querían un tiempo para ellos.

"Está bien… Ya entendí, separaré una mesa para todos, los veo allá", comentó con un tono decaído mientras daba media vuelta y se marchaba, pero nadie lo alcanzó a notar ya que sus mentes estaban concentradas en otros asuntos. "Ven, Kiwi, vamos a dejarte en el dormitorio", le habló a su mochila caminando hacia su dormitorio. Su cabeza estaba gacha y su mirada estaba perdida en el suelo, este día no había empezado del todo bien pero ni él estaba seguro de porque.

 ** _. . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

 _Espero les haya gustado. Actualizaré pronto, no se preocupen :p_


	3. Capítulo II: Fiebre de amor

_**Las cosas cambian**_

 _ **Capítulo II: Fiebre de amor**_

La hora del inicio de clases se acercaba y cada vez más alumnos ingresaban por el gran portón que servía de entrada a Kadic, la mayoría con prisa ya que querían alcanzar a comer algo e ir a sus cuartos a dejar su equipaje.

Una de ellos se detuvo a media entrada sin previo aviso, provocando que unos cuantos chicos chocaran con ella por la repentina acción. "Lo siento", se disculpó completamente avergonzada mientras los chicos se marchaban sin prestarle mucha atención. "Así que esto es Kadic… Es más grande lo que me imaginaba", comentó admirando las instalaciones del lugar, "es una lástima que si esto sale bien me iré en muy poco tiempo…", murmuró con tristeza.

Mientras admiraba los enormes edificios y las áreas verdes del lugar, se dio cuenta de algo que se encontraba a su derecha. Giró por completo y clavó su mirada en unos chicos que estaban alegremente platicando cerca de allí. _"Eso fue rápido…",_ pensó al verlos. _"Tal vez demasiado rápido…",_ apretó el agarre que tenía a una de las agarraderas de su mochila y apartó su mirada de ellos, mordiéndose el labio inferior. _"Aún no es tiempo…",_ se decía a si misma mientras entraba por completo a Kadic, " _Aún no es tiempo… Aún no es tiempo… Primero voy a probar la comida de este lugar. Una oportunidad así no se puede desperdiciar… Estoy segura de que el Jefe entenderá…",_ tragó saliva pensando en lo que pasaría si el señor se enterara de que se desvió de su misión original. _"Aún no es tiempo…",_ se repitió a si misma tratando de tranquilizarse. _"Sólo iré a comer y después haré esto, no me tomará ni una hora… Claro, si es que puedo encontrar la cafetería…",_ pensó girando la cabeza en todas direcciones, buscando el edificio en ese enorme lugar.

 **. . .**

"Hola, Yumi, perdón, no pude saludarte bien hace rato", Ulrich se acercó a la chica y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Ella no recordaba cómo era esa sensación de tener a Ulrich tan cerca de ella, así que no pudo esconder su sonrojo. "No te preocupes por eso. Hola, Ulrich", le dirigió una cálida sonrisa que el castaño correspondió.

"¿Podemos hablar en privado? Quiero hablar contigo sobre algo", le preguntó frotándose la nuca por los nervios que tenía. No estaba seguro de que le iba a decir exactamente, sólo esperaba que las cosas salieran como él esperaba que salieran.

Yumi lo miró sorprendida, pero accedió con gusto. "Claro, Jeremie, Aelita, los vemos más tarde en la cafetería", se despidió de los demás con un gesto de su mano y se alejó junto a Ulrich.

Caminaron sin rumbo por las instalaciones de Kadic. El castaño no podía evitar pensar en si debía tomar la mano de Yumi, o darle otro beso en la mejilla, o si debía hacer algo. Sus pensamientos eran más que notorios ya que su cara estaba realmente rosada. No podía evitarlo, estaba realmente nervioso y estaba sudando en exceso. Estaba tan nervioso que hasta olvidó el hecho de que aún traía todo su equipaje, y que pudo haberlo ido a dejar en su dormitorio en vez de estarlo cargando todo el trayecto. Sus brazos ya le estaban empezando a doler por la maleta tan pesada que traía.

Yumi estaba muy preocupada preguntándose si el castaño se habría percatado de que se había puesto maquillaje, ya que se había arreglado solamente para él.

Pasearon por unos minutos en completo silencio, ambos perdidos en sus pensamientos.

A ella le estaba empezando a inquietar ese silencio ya que desde que se despidieron de Jeremie y Aelita no se habían dicho ni una sola palabra. _"¿Ulrich se estará aburriendo?",_ se cuestionó, y esto provocó que su mente cayera en caos total con tantas preguntas que se estaba haciendo a ella misma. Estaba tan ocupada en sus propios pensamientos que no notó lo nervioso que se estaba poniendo Ulrich. _"Debo decir algo o él se aburrirá por completo…"_

"¿Cómo te fue en tus vacaciones?", le preguntó, tratando de quebrar el hielo.

"¿Eh?", Ulrich la volteó a ver y por fin salió de sus pensamientos. _"Pero que estoy haciendo, es verdad, primero tengo que hablar con ella antes de preguntarle…",_ en el fondo quería cancelar esa misión y simplemente volver con sus amigos, esto no estaba saliendo como él había planeado. Todo el vuelo se la pasó imaginando situaciones donde podría pedirle a Yumi ser su novia, junto con sus distintas alternativas y respuestas que podría decir, pero ninguna de ellas era lo que estaba pasando. En su mente se golpeó repetidas veces tratando de calmarse y, tratando de actuar normal le respondió, "Bueno, mis padres me regañaron por mis calificaciones casi todos los días y estuve encerrado casi todo el verano, pero si ignoramos eso, mis vacaciones fueron increíbles…"

"Oh, eso es una pena, yo…", Yumi fue interrumpida por el castaño.

"Yo… estuve pensando en ti todo el tiempo y no podía esperar para verte", terminó de decir Ulrich encogiendo los hombros y apartando su mirada de la de Yumi. Ambos se sonrojaron notoriamente, pero ninguno de los dos observó el sonrojo del otro. "Perdón por interrumpirte, ¿cómo estuvieron las tuyas?"

"No te preocupes por eso, y maravillosas. Mis padres dejaron que Aelita se quedara en casa y pasamos un verano realmente caliente, pero muy divertido. Le enseñé muchas tradiciones japonesas y se podría decir que ahora es una experta", le respondió tratando de verlo pero en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaban ella desviaba la suya.

"Eso es genial. ¿Crees que podrías enseñarme a mí también esas tradiciones?"

"Claro, puedes venir a mi casa cuando quieras", le respondió con una sonrisa.

"Eso me encantaría… Ahora que ya no tenemos que ir a pelear a Lyoko casi no paso tiempo contigo", Ulrich reposó sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, tratando aún de calmarse.

"De hecho por eso llegué más temprano hoy... como no tengo clases contigo pensé que sería bueno vernos antes de clases y platicar un tiempo a solas", Yumi se detuvo y por instinto el castaño también lo hizo. La mirada de ella estaba fija en el suelo mientras su mente seguía siendo un caos, ¿por qué era tan difícil simplemente decirle todo lo que estaba pensando y todo lo que sentía? Ya estaban grandes, ¿no? Era verdad que ella fue quien le dijo hace tiempo que fueran solamente amigos y nada más, pero, eso no era lo que ella quería, al menos ya no. Ella estaba lista para una relación de verdad. Sus sentimientos estaban claros, conocía a Ulrich desde hace años y estaba segura de que nunca antes había sentido algo como lo que sentía por él.

"Ulrich… yo…", levantó su cabeza y sus miradas se cruzaron. Se quedaron en completo silencio notando como sus corazones se aceleraban y como sus mejillas se coloraban. Yumi se silenció por completo, sus nervios siendo más fuertes.

Ulrich estaba realmente interesado en saber que le iba a comentar la chica, pero al ver que ella no decía nada decidió vencer a sus nervios y ser totalmente sincero. "Te queda muy bien ese maquillaje que traes puesto", le comentó aun mirándola fijamente.

"¿Te diste cuenta?", Yumi se apenó e instintivamente se cubrió el rostro con sus manos.

"Lo noté desde que llegaste, pero no había tenido la oportunidad de decírtelo", hubo un silencio en lo que él encontraba que más decir. Yumi abrió un poco la distancia entre sus dedos para alcanzar a ver al castaño, pero no descubrió su rostro. "… Tú… eres hermosa, ¿Sabes?", le comentó con un tono tan dulce y sincero que hasta él se sorprendió.

"¿Qué?", la pelinegra no supo que responder, ese comentario la tomó por sorpresa.

Ulrich tragó saliva y se armó de valor, era ahora o nunca. Tomó una de sus manos, descubriendo su rostro, y la apretó ligeramente, "Yumi… yo tengo algo muy importante que decirte ."

 **. . .**

"¿Ya me puedes contar los detalles de tu _gran_ aventura? Parece que estuviste muy ocupado como para contestar algún mensaje o dormir tan siquiera un poco", Aelita se cruzó de brazos mientras le reclamaba a Jeremie en un tono molesto.

"Perdón por no contestar tus llamadas ni tus mensajes en la mañana, estuve ocupado tratando de llegar aquí. Mi papá no sabía muy bien por donde ir y casi nos perdemos", le respondió apenado por la situación. "Fue una madrugada caótica, aún sigo muy molesto por todo lo que pasó."

La chica suspiró y lo miró dulcemente, "Lo único importante es que estás bien. Estuve muy preocupada por ti, tenía miedo de que algo te pasara. Tenía mucho miedo de ya no volver a verte…", la chica se sonrojó ligeramente y le dio un suave empujón, suficiente para que el rubio se balanceara un poco.

Jeremie lanzó una risita nerviosa al escuchar eso y sonriendo le dijo, "Cuando pones esa cara haces que todo el enojo que siento se reemplace con felicidad."

Aelita se sonrojó más notoriamente y le correspondió la sonrisa.

Jeremie quería intentar seguir el consejo de Odd y por fin declararle su amor, pero se acobardó con tan sólo pensarlo así que buscó otro tema de conversación. _"Tengo todo un año para decírselo",_ se dijo a sí mismo. Era más que obvio que ambos se querían, todo el mundo lo podía notar, incluso ellos mismos, pero simplemente no podían declararse algo más que amigos.

"¿Me puedes acompañar a buscar a mi papá? Tiene mi equipaje y de seguro tiene muchas ganas de regresar a casa."

"Claro, Jeremie."

"Por cierto, ¿me permite su equipaje, princesa?", le preguntó ofreciéndole el brazo para cargar su maleta, guiñándole un ojo.

"Muchas gracias, eres todo un caballero", le respondió con una risita, entregándole su maleta rosada.

"¿Cómo te la pasaste en la casa de Yumi? Me hubiera gustado mucho que pasaras las vacaciones conmigo, pero mi abuela se quedó en casa y ocupó mi habitación… Lo siento mucho", en su voz se podía notar lo desdichado que se sentía por eso. De todas las ocasiones donde podía llegar su abuela a la casa tenía que ser precisamente cuando él tenía la oportunidad de pasar unas vacaciones con Aelita.

"No te preocupes por eso, Jeremie. Me la pasé muy bien en la casa de Yumi. ¡Hasta me enseñó tradiciones japonesas! Ahora puedo comer arroz con palillos", le respondió sacando el pecho con orgullo.

"Eso me alegra mucho… No podía esperar para ver tu sonrisa de nuevo, no es lo mismo verla a través de la pantalla de una computadora", el chico pensó en voz alta y se avergonzó en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

"Eso fue lo mismo que me dijiste cuando me desvirtualizaste la primera vez de Lyoko", le respondió con una risita. "De verdad, gracias, Jeremie."

"¿Por qué?", le preguntó sorprendido.

"Hiciste hasta lo imposible por materializarme, y gracias a que nunca te rendiste lo conseguiste. De no ser por ti aún seguía en Lyoko pensando solamente que soy una inteligencia artificial y con solamente dos sentidos, vista y oído. Gracias a ti estoy aquí, puedo sentir emociones, puedo hacer muchas cosas, y eso es algo que te agradeceré eternamente", la emoción la invadió.

"No tienes por qué agradecerlo, lo hice porque realmente quería estar contigo de forma física y no solamente virtual...", Jeremie recordó la primera vez que se encontró con Aelita, consecuentemente recordó a X.A.N.A y lo sucedido el día anterior. "Hablando sobre Lyoko…"

Aelita comprendió lo que quería decir y su sonrisa se desvaneció. "¿De verdad crees que X.A.N.A tuvo algo que ver en lo que pasó en el aeropuerto de tu ciudad?", le preguntó con inquietud. Ella estaba muy a gusto con la vida tranquila que tenían hasta ahora y quería que sus vidas continuaran así.

"Quiero creer que sólo es mi paranoia, pero, me gustaría comentarle a los demás todo lo que pasó y escuchar su opinión. Hay ciertas cosas que me inquietan de todo esto."

"Normalmente cuando tienes esos presentimientos nada termina bien…", su mirada se clavó en el suelo.

"Pase lo que pase no dejaré que nada malo te suceda", le dirigió una sonrisa tratando de animarla, y lo consiguió. Ella realmente se sentía segura a su lado, y ella tampoco iba a permitir que algo malo le sucediera a él. Él era muy especial para ella, no podía imaginarse que hubiera pasado si él no la hubiera rescatado de Lyoko o si él no hubiera estado presente en su vida.

"Sí, estamos juntos en esto", le terminó de decir, tratando de tomar su mano, pero acobardándose en el último segundo; así que para cubrirlo simplemente rozó ligeramente la mano del rubio y desvió la mirada. "Hay que darnos prisa, de seguro tu papá ya está impaciente", le comentó y se apuraron en llegar con el papá de Jeremie.

 **. . .**

Odd dejó a su fiel mascota y la maleta con su equipaje dentro de su cuarto y cerró la puerta. Metió las llaves del cuarto dentro de su bolsillo del pantalón y se dio media vuelta. _"Espero que hoy den albondiguitas en el desayuno",_ pensó, animándose con la idea.

Mientras caminaba hacia la cafetería tuvo un presentimiento extraño, como si alguien lo estuviese observando. Volteó a todas direcciones pero había tantos alumnos en la plaza que no pudo distinguir nada fuera de lo usual. Pateó una roca que se encontró en el camino y suspirando siguió su camino, ignorando lo que acababa de sentir.

La chica que provocó un pequeño accidente en la entrada de la escuela salió de su escondite, asomando la mitad de su cuerpo de detrás de un árbol que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros del rubio. Era una chica de estatura baja, ligeramente más chaparra que Odd; cabello a la altura de la cintura, color castaño y ondulado. Su cara era muy redonda y de tez pálida, adornada con unas cuantas pecas. En su rostro portaba unos enormes ojos color miel que miraban con horror al Guerrero Lyoko que acababa de pasar. _"¿Me habrá visto?",_ pensó la chica al observar que él buscando algo. Suspiró aliviada en cuanto notó que el chico dejó de buscar y continuó con su camino, así que decidió seguirlo. _"Hablarles será más difícil de lo que pensé… Pero debo admitir que ese chico no está nada feo",_ la chica lo admiró un poco más y notó ciertos detalles que le llamaron mucho la atención. _"Aunque realmente parece un debilucho, no le distingo ningún músculo en ese pequeño cuerpo. Y con ese atuendo y ese peinado se ve realmente raro, parece que tiene una uva aplastada en su cabello",_ lanzó una pequeña risita antes de salir por completo de detrás del árbol y seguir al rubio, agarrando con fuerza su maleta rosada. _"Me pregunto porque era necesaria la maleta si no estaré mucho tiempo aquí"._ La chica aceleró su paso para intentar alcanzar al rubio y no perderlo de vista.

Odd llegó a la cafetería y abrió con fuerza las puertas. En cuanto las empujó le llegó el olor de su desayuno favorito. "¡Oh sí! ¡Tenemos albondiguitas! ¡Este año será estupendo!", gritó emocionado, provocando que todos los presentes voltearan a verlo. Él ignoró por completo ese hecho y se dirigió por una charola para enseguida hacer fila.

La chica entró después de él y dejó su maleta en una mesa vacía, posteriormente se dirigió por una charola y se formó enseguida del rubio.

La fila avanzó rápidamente y en poco tiempo Odd se encontraba enfrente de la encargada de la cocina.

"Hola, Rosa, buenos días", le habló galantemente a la señora de la cafetería, buscando ganar un poco más de desayuno. "¿Acaso te hiciste algo? ¿Bajaste de peso? Es que te ves realmente bien", le guiñó un ojo y le lanzó una sonrisa coqueta.

Rosa suspiró y con una sonrisa le dijo, "Está bien, Odd, sólo porque es el inicio de clases te daré el doble", dicho esto le sirvió un poco más de las albondiguitas.

La sonrisa del rubio también aumentó notoriamente, "¡Gracias, Rosa! ¡Eres la mejor!", por poco le da un beso de agradecimiento, pero pensó que eso era un poco exagerado y simplemente le volvió a agradecer.

Odd se alejó y se sentó en una mesa vacía, debatiéndose entre sí comer todo de una vez o esperar un poco a que llegaran los demás y comer con ellos, pero su estómago le hizo el favor de terminar su debate mental con un fuerte gruñido.

Rosa le sirvió un plato de albondiguitas a la chica que esperaba detrás del rubio. Ella observó su plato y luego observó a la señora, "Disculpe… ¿No es posible que me sirva un poco más?", le preguntó con voz nerviosa y baja.

"Claro querida, ¿tuviste un viaje muy largo y te mueres de hambre?", le preguntó amablemente la señora mientras le servía una segunda porción.

"Largo y estresante, diría yo", le contestó con una mueca de desagrado, "gracias, por cierto; si me moría de hambre", se despidió con una sonrisa y se alejó a la mesa donde dejó su maleta.

"Espero que esta chica no tenga el mismo apetito que Odd, si no, entre ellos dos dejarán mi cafetería vacía", Rosa murmuró antes de soltar una pequeña carcajada de su propia broma.

La chica iba a tomar asiento pero se dio cuenta de que su mesa estaba demasiado alejada de la mesa donde estaba sentado Odd, así que sin llamar mucho la atención decidió cambiarse de lugar a una más cerca.

Odd se encontraba totalmente solo y estaba comenzando a fastidiarse del silencio en su mesa, así que recargó su brazo en el respaldo de la silla y para entretenerse con algo observó a los demás chicos a su alrededor. No le costó trabajo notar ese movimiento de lugar que hizo la chica, así que le lanzó una vistazo rápido. _"Será una nueva",_ pensó al verla y no reconocerla. Ella cruzó su mirada con la de él pero fugazmente la apartó, fingiendo mandar un mensaje en su celular. _"No puedo seguir así o nunca podré hablarles…",_ pensó ella con nerviosismo, pero no levantó su vista del celular hasta que Odd apartó por completo su mirada de ella.

El rubio simplemente suspiró y apoyó sus codos en la mesa para recargar en sus manos su cabeza. _"¿Pero qué me pasa? Me siento demasiado raro…_ ", se preguntó a sí mismo, perdiendo el gran apetito que tenía. Ya había comido al menos un cuarto de su plato, y con eso había aplacado a su estómago. Decidió que lo mejor sería esperar a sus amigos y disfrutar más el desayuno.

Sacó de su bolsillo una consola portátil y se puso a jugar, tratando de vencer su más alta puntuación. _"Me pregunto cuando se les ocurrirá llegar a estos tortolitos… La fiebre de amor ya les pegó demasiado fuerte, pero eso no es razón para dejarme aquí... porque la verdad, no soy muy fan de comer totalmente solo…"_

 **. . .**

Ulrich apretó con un poco más de fuerza la mano de Yumi en lo que intentaba encontrar el valor para decirle lo que sentía. "Yo, bueno, mira, Yumi… Lo que sucede es que…", no pudo terminar de decir nada ya que fue interrumpido por una voz chillona e irritante.

"¡Ulrich querido!", la hija del director llegó corriendo hacia ellos, se abalanzó sobre el castaño y lo abrazó, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada agresiva a Yumi, la cual ella correspondió de igual manera. "¡Tengo excelentes noticias para ti! Estoy segura de que escucharlas hará que tu primer día de clases sea maravilloso". El impacto del abrazo provocó que Ulrich soltara la mano de Yumi, lo cual lo irritó bastante.

"¿A dónde te mudas, Sissi?", le preguntó en un tono molesto, apartándose del abrazo. "Y por favor aléjate un poco, estás demasiado cerca."

"Que buena broma, Ulrich", le contestó en un tono sarcástico, colocando sus manos en su cintura, "pero tranquilo, no me voy a ninguna parte. ¡Es más, estaré contigo todo el año, ya que hemos tocado en la misma clase!", exclamó emocionada intentando abrazarlo nuevamente, pero el castaño se apartó.

Al escuchar eso Yumi comenzó a apretar sus puños con fuerza. Ella nunca se lo había mencionado a alguien, pero muchas veces se sentía excluida por ser la única que cursaba en un grado superior a los demás. En ocasiones deseaba poder pasar más tiempo a lado de Ulrich o de sus amigos, pero no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo.

Lo que más le irritaba en ese momento era el hecho de pensar que Ulrich pasaría más tiempo con Sissi que con ella. Ella no era una persona celosa, para nada, pero por alguna razón no podía soportar esa idea. Sin contar que Ulrich no terminó de decir lo que le iba a decir y eso era algo que realmente le intrigaba. _"¿Qué era lo que me quería decir? Su rostro… era muy diferente a como normalmente es",_ pensó para sí misma recordando lo que había sucedido antes de la interrupción.

"Ah, Ishiyama, ¿Aún sigues aquí? Me cuesta mucho distinguirte de entre la multitud, eres como un fantasma", Sissi le comentó en un tono burlón, molestando notoriamente a la chica de ascendencia japonesa.

"¿Y tú qué haces aquí? ¿No tienes algo más importante que hacer? Puedes perder el tiempo en cualquier otro lugar, ¿no?", Yumi se cruzó de brazos y la encaró.

"¿Eh? Yo puedo ir por donde yo quiera ¿no? Es un país libre", le respondió con un puchero.

"De seguro viniste solamente a molestarnos a Ulrich y a mí", Yumi se acercó más a ella y le levantó la voz. Por un momento consideró reclamarle que vino ya que seguramente sólo tenía celos de su relación con el castaño, pero se arrepintió enseguida de ese pensamiento y del tono tan agresivo que usó. Nunca le había gustado ser grosera con las demás personas, ni siquiera con Sissi, ya que a pesar de todo, ella tenía su lado bueno, pero en esa ocasión Yumi no se sentía precisamente alegre.

"Yo ni había notado que tú estabas aquí, yo solamente vine a ver a Ulrich", Sissi se aseguró de recalcar la última parte.

"¿Por qué no te vas a fastidiar a alguien más, Sissi? Estábamos en medio de algo importante", Ulrich la corrió totalmente fastidiado.

"¿Importante? ¿Qué clase de importante?", ese último comentario despertó la curiosidad en la chica.

"No es de tu incumbencia, Sissi", el castaño se cruzó de brazos.

"¡Está bien! Entendí la indirecta, pero tú te pierdes de mi maravillosa compañía", con un movimiento de su brazo se mandó su cabellera hacia atrás y salió indignada del lugar.

Después de eso los chicos se quedaron completamente solos, pero el momento especial que tenían se perdió por completo. Estuvieron en completo silencio por unos minutos. Ulrich estaba realmente frustrado, tenía ganas de golpear su cabeza contra un árbol y maldecir allí mismo. Con suerte había conseguido el valor para declararle sus sentimientos a Yumi y gracias a esto ahora todo estaba arruinado. ¡Totalmente arruinado! Él no odiaba a Sissi ni nada por el estilo, pero él realmente estaba decidido a decirle todo a Yumi y tenía que pasar esto.

Yumi suspiró cansada y con voz baja comentó, "Creo que he sido muy dura con ella." Ella se sentía mal por el hecho de haber permitido que sus sentimientos negativos la invadieran, sobre todo sus celos, pero no podía ignorar el hecho de que realmente quería hablar con Ulrich de lo que sentía.

"No te preocupes mucho por eso, yo no sentí que fuera así", Ulrich volteó a ver a la pelinegra y notó en su expresión la decepción que ella sentía de sí misma, así que trató de animarla, "además, ella se lo merecía. Le he dicho desde hace años que no me interesa en lo más mínimo y sigue siendo una cabezota que no deja de buscarme. El gran año juntos será un gran fastidio. Tendré que alejarla de mí todo el tiempo…", Yumi lo observó y le lanzó una ligera sonrisa.

"Venga, siempre dices eso pero en realidad te preocupas por ella."

"No la odio y nos ha ayudado muchísimas veces, sólo me gustaría que entendiera que sus sentimientos no son correspondidos", Ulrich esperó que de cierta manera Yumi captara la indirecta de porque no podía corresponderle a Sissi, pero no elevó mucho esas esperanzas.

"Esperemos que no te cause demasiados problemas", le respondió, sin prestarle mucha importancia al comentario anterior del castaño. Para ella, el hecho de que Ulrich no tuviera interés en Sissi no era nada fuera de lo usual.

"Esperemos… En fin, creo que lo mejor será ignorar lo que pasó. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a desayunar? Las clases comenzarán pronto y de seguro Odd estará muy desesperado por estar comiendo solo", Ulrich se resignó por completo a que ese ya no era el momento adecuado para declararle su amor, así que decidió empezar a caminar rumbo a la cafetería.

"Pues creo que iré solamente a ver, que me aseguré de comer en mi casa", le respondió siguiéndolo.

"Buena decisión, la comida aquí a veces sabe horrible... Como esa vez que nos sirvieron coles de Bruselas", reposó sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y clavó su mirada en el suelo. Aún se sentía muy mal por lo que había pasado, pero ¿qué más podía hacer? Ya encontraría otra oportunidad para decirle a Yumi todo lo que sentía, lo único que lo inquietaba en ese momento era saber cuándo se presentaría esa oportunidad nuevamente...

 **. . .**

* * *

 _Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo~ Y también espero no estar haciendo a los personajes muy fuera de sí, la verdad vi la serie hace cinco años y apenas ando recordando cosas importantes ;3; Por eso la estoy volviendo a ver pero apenas voy como en el capítulo 10 xD Por eso cualquier comentario lo aceptaré con gusto para mejorar en ese aspecto._

 _Besos y gracias por leer_ ❤


	4. Capítulo III: Sospechas

_**Las cosas cambian**_

 _ **Capítulo III: Sospechas**_

Jeremie se había encontrado con su padre hace poco tiempo, quien le ayudó a sacar su equipaje del maletín del coche y quien le entregó algo de dinero para "poder sobrevivir en la escuela", guiñándole un ojo e inclinando la cabeza en dirección a Aelita al momento de dárselo.

El rubio se limitó a responderle de manera torpe por el gesto, pensando en los diferentes lugares a donde podría llevar a la pelirrosa a pasear, sonriendo como un torpe.

Después de eso el señor se despidió con un fuerte abrazo y le deseó un excelente año en la escuela, recordándole que tenía que esforzarse mucho para poder entrar a una buena universidad en un futuro. Ese era un tema bastante delicado para Jeremie. Él no quería pensar en eso, pero sus días en Kadic se habían pasado volando y pronto él y sus amigos tendrían que separarse para seguir con sus estudios, ya que, posiblemente, no tendrían la oportunidad de ingresar a la misma universidad y estar juntos todo el tiempo como lo habían hecho hasta ahora.

Sin embargo, trató de ignorar ese tema por ahora, ya que su principal preocupación en ese momento era trasladar su enorme maleta a su habitación. Trató de cargar su equipaje junto con el de Aelita, pero gracias a su condición física le fue totalmente imposible, así que se resignó y le entregó la maleta rosada a la chica antes de siquiera subir un escalón con ambas.

Actualmente él y Aelita se encontraban a la mitad de las escaleras, transpirando y totalmente agotados. "A este edificio le vendría muy bien un ascensor", comentó la chica, batallando para subir unos escalones.

"El agregar un ascensor a estas alturas es una tarea casi imposible, ya que el edificio se construyó hace mucho tiempo, a principios de los años noventa. Si se llega a modificar la estructura interna el edificio entero podría colapsar", le respondió el rubio recordando la historia que leyó sobre Kadic hace algún tiempo.

"Es una pena", le comentó con pesar Aelita, "el tener uno nos ahorraría a nosotros y a todos los demás estudiantes este mismo problema todos los años."

"Si tan sólo mi padre no estuviera tan cansado le hubiera pedido ayuda…"

"Tu padre sí que se veía cansado", le comentó la chica recordando las bolsas que presentaba el señor debajo de sus ojos. "¿Tan mal ha estado el viaje?"

"Estuvo peor de lo que imaginas, eso te lo aseguro."

Finalmente llegaron al segundo piso, donde se encontraban los dormitorios de los hombres y consecuentemente el cuarto de Jeremie. Arrastraron las maletas por todo el corredor hasta llegar frente a la habitación del rubio. Jeremie abrió la puerta y descubrió que su cuarto estaba un poco sucio, con cierto polvo sobre las sábanas y en su cuadro de Albert Einstein, pero era de esperarse ya que nadie lo había usado en un tiempo. Se acercó a la cama y se sentó en ella, seguido por Aelita, quien lo imitó. Se detuvieron un poco para descansar y recuperar sus alientos, pensando en la tragedia que sería subir la maleta de Aelita al piso superior.

"¿Por qué no buscamos a Jim para que nos ayude con la maleta? No creo poder subir otro piso con ella…", le comentó el rubio totalmente exhausto, recostándose en la cama y observando el techo. Estaba teniendo dificultades para respirar adecuadamente, así que trató de calmarse. Esto le sucedía todos los años, pero normalmente su padre lo ayudaba en este tipo de situaciones.

"¿Dónde crees que este?", le preguntó Aelita preocupada, ella sabía que él ya había hecho mucho esfuerzo y no quería que se esforzara aún más.

"Esa es una muy buena pregunta… Según yo, a estas horas debería de estar revisando los dormitorios", Jeremie se levantó la manga y revisó la hora en su reloj. Como él supuso, Jim a estas horas debería estar rondando los pasillos y marcando que estudiantes ya habían llegado a Kadic. "También tenemos que darnos prisa si queremos pasar a la cafetería antes de clases."

"Entonces voy a buscarlo", le comentó la chica levantándose.

"No es necesario, te aseguro que en poco tiempo podremos escuchar su gran voz gritando los nombres de los estudiantes o contando alguna de sus historias pasadas", comentó con ciertos ademanes imitando el porte del profesor.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho antes de escuchar la voz potente del profesor gritando ciertos nombres en el corredor.

"Ya era hora…", le mencionó dirigiéndole una sonrisa a la pelirrosa.

 **. . .**

Kiwi se encontraba acurrucado en la cama de Ulrich, reposando del largo viaje que había tenido junto con Odd. El hecho de estar encerrado en una mochila todo el trayecto lo había cansado en extremo.

Además, su amo había prometido traerle comida más tarde, así que estaba esperando ese momento con paciencia. Él realmente esperaba que no lo regañaran por estar acostado en la cama equivocada. No le agradaba del todo la cama de Odd, por alguna "extraña" razón el olor en la cama del castaño era mejor que la cama de su amo.

Mientras dormía creyó escuchar un ruido extraño y levantó una oreja para escuchar mejor a su alrededor. Como no oyó nada más y como todo parecía estar tranquilo se acostó nuevamente hasta que escuchó otro ruido similar pero más fuerte cerca de los enchufes que lo alarmó y asustó.

Se levantó bruscamente y se acercó al enchufe que provocó el ruido. Lo observó por unos segundos y trató de olfatearlo, pero en cuanto acercó su hocico el enchufe lanzó un poco de estática, lo cual le provocó un fuerte toque en la nariz.

Kiwi tenía una nariz en extremo sensible, así que ese toque lo había lastimado. Se recostó en el suelo, cubriendo su nariz con sus patas, y empezó a aullar en dolor esperando que alguien viniera a ayudarlo pronto.

 **. . .**

Jeremie y Aelita se encontraban en el cuarto de enfrente, esperando a que Jim llegara para ayudarlos con la maleta. No faltaba mucho para que eso pasara ya que el profesor se encontraba revisando los dormitorios de ese mismo piso.

Mientras esperaban, empezaron a escuchar sonidos extraños provenientes del cuarto de enfrente.

"¿Qué es eso?", le preguntó el rubio tratando de distinguirlos.

Se levantó de la cama y abrió la puerta para poder oír con mayor claridad.

"¡Ese es Kiwi!", le respondió Aelita al reconocer los sonidos que provenían del cuarto de Odd y Ulrich.

"¿Pero qué hace ese perro? ¡Si no se calla Jim lo va a atrapar y Odd estará en muchos problemas!", exclamó angustiado agarrando con fuerza su cabello, pensando en lo peor.

"Parece como si estuviera llorando", comentó la chica al distinguir que sus aullidos sonaban más como gemidos o llantos. "¿Qué hacemos?"

"¡Ugh!", hizo un pequeño sonido de desesperación en lo que pensaba que hacer. "No hay más remedio… Aelita, ve a distraer a Jim. A ver si puedes entretenerlo un poco en lo que entro al cuarto y tranquilizo al perro. Si nos llegan a atrapar será más fácil explicar porque yo estaba dentro del cuarto de los chicos", le dijo con nerviosismo.

"Vale, veré que puedo hacer", le respondió antes de salir de la habitación.

Jeremie la observó corriendo por el pasillo y, deseándole suerte mentalmente, trató de entrar al cuarto de enfrente. Giró la perilla pero se llevó un enorme susto al notar que la puerta estaba cerrada, y que por más que giraba no podía entrar. Intentó forcejear colocando su hombro en la puerta y empujando, pero no pudo moverla mucho.

"¡¿Cerrada?! ¡Pero sí siempre la dejan abierta! ¿Por qué Odd ha cerrado la puerta precisamente hoy?", gritó muy molesto a los cuatro vientos, girando la cabeza a todos lados en busca de ayuda.

 **. . .**

"¡Jim!", Aelita corrió por el pasillo tratando de detener al profesor de gimnasia y conseguir un poco más de tiempo.

"¡Ah, Stones!", el profesor de gimnasia volteó a ver a la pelirrosa al escuchar su nombre, "Te estaba buscando para decirte algo importante, pero primero, tengo que tachar tu nombre de la lista", acto seguido, buscó su nombre en las hojas que estaban ancladas en una tabla de madera que tenía en su mano, antes de tacharlo con un marcador rojo.

"Hola Jim, verás, lo que sucede es que…", se detuvo al razonar lo que le dijo Jim, "¿Me estabas buscando? ¿Qué es eso que tienes que decirme?", inclinó ligeramente su cabeza hacia un lado, la curiosidad invadiéndola por completo.

"Te tengo muy buenas noticias. A partir de esta noche ya no tendrás que dormir sola, tendrás una nueva compañera de habitación."

"¿Enserio? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Quién es?", preguntó Aelita sorprendida, no sabía si estar emocionada o asustada por cómo podría ser su compañera. Si su compañera llegara a ser como Sissi, no quería ni imaginar esa posibilidad…

Jim clavó la mirada en las hojas que tenía en su mano, rascando su cabeza con la mano que tenía libre, "Su nombre es… es…", no podía encontrar a esa persona en las listas, le tomó un tiempo hallarla. Eso a Aelita le benefició, ocupaba ganar tiempo de alguna manera. "¡Ah, aquí está!", gritó emocionado, "Su nombre es Crystal Blum. Vaya, nunca había escuchado de ella, no tengo idea de quien sea o como pueda ser", se quedó pensando unos momentos, pero ese nombre no lo había escuchado más que esta mañana cuando el director le comentó que llegaría una nueva estudiante en un grado superior. Los alumnos de nuevo ingreso son muy comunes, pero los de grados superiores no lo suelen ser tanto. "Bah, que importa", hizo un ademán con su mano, indicando que no hiciera más preguntas, "Me imagino que la conocerás después, por ahora preocúpate por tus clases y no se te ocurra llegar tarde, los estaré vigilando", prosiguió con su camino revisando las demás habitaciones.

Aelita se quedó un momento procesando lo que acababa de escuchar, "¿Así que una nueva compañera?", murmuró para sí misma. " _Solamente he convivido con Yumi, no he tenido otra amiga, ¿Seré capaz de hacerlo?_ ", pensó para sí misma, preocupada por lo que podría pasar. Cerró los ojos y siguió cuestionándose sobre su nueva compañera, " _Bueno, eso no debería preocuparme tanto, sólo debo ser yo misma y esperar lo mejor…",_ suspiró y se mantuvo con una actitud positiva.

De repente, abrió los ojos de golpe. "¡Espera! ¡Jim!", gritó al recordar que tenía que conseguir un poco más de tiempo o de lo contrario Odd estaría en problemas, girando su cabeza repetidamente hacia los lados trató de sacar todos esos pensamientos de su mente.

 **. . .**

Ulrich y Yumi venían subiendo los escalones en ese momento, arrastrando la maleta de Ulrich con cuidado.

"Muchas gracias por la ayuda, mi brazo no podía aguantar cargarla más tiempo", le comentó el castaño con una sonrisa.

"No hay de que, entre dos ha sido mucho más fácil", dio un último estirón y la maleta por fin subió hasta el pasillo. Desde allí Ulrich tomó la agarradera y la arrastró hasta su cuarto.

"¿Pero qué?", se preguntó al distinguir a un chico tratando de entrar a la fuerza a su cuarto. Dejó la maleta allí, y él y Yumi se acercaron corriendo a la habitación. "¿Jeremie? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué haces tratando de entrar al cuarto? ¿Y qué es ese ruido?", le preguntó Ulrich con desesperación al no entender nada.

"¡Ulrich! ¡Es Kiwi! Se ha puesto como loco y no logro entrar, Aelita ha ido a distraer a Jim", le respondió con angustia al ver que el perro no mostraba signos de silenciarse.

Desde allí podían distinguir la voz de Jim junto con la de Aelita, cada vez más cerca.

"Parece que no está haciendo un gran trabajo en distraerlo", le comentó Ulrich en tono sarcástico buscando con desesperación las llaves en su mochila.

"¡Ulrich, date prisa!", le presionó Jeremie.

"¡Estoy haciendo lo que puedo! Casi nunca cerramos la puerta con llave, ¿Qué le pasa a Odd?", le gritó con frustración al no poder encontrar su llavero con las llaves.

"Esto es un problema, iré a ayudar a Aelita, ustedes traten de callarlo", les dijo Yumi apuntando a la puerta, antes de irse corriendo por el pasillo.

Ulrich encontró la llave después de tirar casi toda su mochila, "Hazte a un lado, Jeremie", le comentó irritado, moviéndolo ligeramente. Colocó la llave en el cerrojo y la giró. La puerta cedió y ambos entraron con rapidez a la habitación, encontrando a Kiwi temblando frenéticamente frente a un enchufe.

Se observaron entre ellos por unos momentos y cerraron la puerta con rapidez.

"¿Pero qué le pasa?", Ulrich se acercó al perro y lo cargó entre sus brazos. Lo examinó para tratar de encontrar alguna herida pero no distinguió nada fuera de lo usual. El chico le acarició suavemente la cabeza y consiguió tranquilizarlo un poco.

Jeremie tenía la mirada fija en el enchufe, temiendo que sus suposiciones fueran ciertas. "Esto es lo que me temía…"

El castaño observó los enchufes y su expresión se oscureció, "Jeremie, ¿Tú crees…?"

"Sí, esto puede ser obra de X.A.N.A", acabó de decir el rubio con un semblante totalmente pensativo. "Me gustaría poder revisar Lyoko para ver si hay alguna torre activada pero el ordenador se encuentra apagado… Creo que iré después de clases a encenderlo y comprobarlo yo mismo".

"¡Tienen que ser tonterías, Jeremie! X.A.N.A no puede estar vivo", a Ulrich no le agradaba en lo absoluto la situación actual. ¿Encender el superordenador? Se supone que ya habían acabado con X.A.N.A, ¿sería posible que aún siguiera con vida ese programa?

"A mí me agrada esta tranquilidad al igual que tú, Ulrich", lanzó un gran suspiro antes de proseguir, "Vamos a la cafetería, allí les contaré mis sospechas, esto es algo que tenemos que hablar entre todos", su mirada cayó al suelo al salir de la habitación, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza que ya no sabía ni que pensar.

Ulrich dejó a Kiwi en la cama de Odd, le acarició un poco más el lomo consiguiendo que el perro se calmara por completo. Se quedó observando la cama pensando si era el momento adecuado para lo que tenía planeado o si debía esperar un poco más, levantó sus hombros y pensando que nunca es malo jugarle bromas a su compañero de cuarto y que estaba tan estresado que el resultado de esta broma lo animaría bastante, buscó en su maleta un cojín de gas, el cual escondió debajo del colchón de Odd antes de salir de la habitación y seguir a Jeremie.

 **. . .**

Los 4 chicos se reencontraron en el pasillo, fuera de la habitación de Odd y Ulrich. Las miradas de los muchachos no eran las más amigables, ambos estaban pensando en lo peor. Las chicas notaron esto de inmediato, pero decidieron esperar hasta más tarde para preguntar ya que Jim estaba justo detrás de ellas.

"¡Belpois y Stern!", gritó tachando ambos nombres de la lista, "Ya llegaron ustedes dos, ¿saben si Della Robbia ya llegó?"

"Sí, vino hace rato a dejar su equipaje y en estos momentos de seguro está en la cafetería esperándonos", contestó Ulrich casi monótamente, buscando una excusa para librarse de Jim lo más pronto posible y poder hablar de lo que pasó con Kiwi, su preocupación era más que notoria.

"Ya veo, en ese caso, ¡dense prisa para que no se les haga tarde y lleguen a tiempo a sus clases!", les ordenó antes de dar media vuelta y proseguir con su labor.

"¡Espera, Jim!", gritó Aelita deteniéndolo, "Necesito pedirte un favor."

"¿Qué sucede, Stones?"

"No puedo subir mi maleta al piso superior, ¿Serías tan amable de ayudarme?", le dijo entrando a la habitación de Jeremie y, con la ayuda del rubio, arrastraron la maleta rosada fuera del cuarto. El profesor de gimnasia simplemente roló los ojos y aceptó ayudarla.

"¿Cuál número de habitación tienes?", le preguntó cargando como si nada la pesada maleta de la chica.

"La número 589, muchísimas gracias", le dirigió una sonrisa, la cual no fue del todo correspondida. El profesor ya se encontraba demasiado estresado como para aceptar ayudar a los alumnos con gusto.

"La voy a dejar enfrente de tu armario, ¡daos prisa o se les hará tarde!", le ordenó una vez más antes de marcharse por completo.

"Ahora sí, ¿Por qué traen esas caras? Pues, ¿Qué ha pasado?", Yumi se cruzó de brazos y los miró fijamente.

Jeremie suspiró, "Les comentaré todo en la cafetería, me gustaría que Odd también estuviera presente".

 **. . .**

"Sí que se han tomado su tiempo en llegar aquí", Odd les comentó en un tono entre molesto y sarcástico, cerrando su consola y guardándola en su bolsillo del pantalón.

"Lo sentimos, Odd, pero no estamos para bromas", Ulrich se sentó en la mesa y lo miró seriamente. Los demás lo imitaron y el chico de vestimenta púrpura pudo sentir la tensión de inmediato.

"¿Pues qué ha pasado?", levantó una ceja y preguntó inocentemente. No tenía ni una pista de porque todos andaban tan raros.

La chica que estaba sentada cerca de la mesa de los guerreros Lyoko también notó la tensión que se estaba formando. Tenía muchas preguntas y casi ninguna respuesta sobre lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, pero algo no le cuadraba y no iba a quedarse con los brazos cruzados, además de que ya se había terminado su desayuno y no tenía algo más interesante que hacer. Lanzó despistadamente el tenedor con el que estaba comiendo cerca de la mesa de los chicos, lo suficientemente lejos para no ser vista por ellos pero si lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar lo que estaban diciendo.

Jeremie se aclaró la garganta y todas las miradas se centraron en él, "Tengo sospechas de que X.A.N.A ha vuelto a las andadas."

" _¿X.A.N.A?",_ pensó la chica, " _Me suena ese nombre, siento que lo he escuchado antes… ¿No es el programa del que siempre está hablando el Jefe? ¿Por qué lo conocen ellos?"_

"Oye, Jeremie, ¿No ocupas que te preste un calendario? Hoy no es el día de los inocentes, pero, casi caigo en la broma, ¡estuvo muy buena chicos!", Odd observó con cuidado el rostro de cada uno sus amigos, analizando sus encriptadas expresiones, "Es una broma, ¿no?", observó con una mirada suplicante a Jeremie, esperando escuchar que sólo era un chiste. El rubio no pudo soportar verlo a los ojos, _"Me gustaría que fuera una broma, Odd"_ , pensó bajando la mirada para evitarlo.

Ninguno de los demás dijo nada, todas las miradas recayeron en el rubio cuatriojos.

"De casualidad, ¿No pudieron ver las noticias hoy por la mañana?", les preguntó seriamente. Todos los presentes menos Aelita negaron con la cabeza, ella sabía bien que era lo que iba a decir Jeremie. "El aeropuerto de mi ciudad se volvió loco, pero, ¡realmente loco! No hablo de locura por el inicio de clases o por viajes de negocios, era otra clase de locura. Ningún avión pudo despegar o aterrizar en él, la torre de control estaba intermitente, así como las luces en general. Los altavoces y bocinas también estaban dementes, lo único que podía escucharse era una estática extraña, sin importar cuánto hablaron las aeromozas. Pero, eso no fue todo, este caos se extendió por toda mi ciudad. Los centros comerciales tenían problemas con la electricidad, y los semáforos también estaban intermitentes, provocando varios accidentes automovilísticos."

" _¿Aeropuerto?",_ la chica seguía escuchando con claridad todo lo que comentaban, _"Por la mañana nosotros tampoco fuimos capaces de tomar un avión, me pregunto si estará hablando de la misma ciudad en donde nos hospedamos… Y si no mal recuerdo, el Jefe estaba molesto por la cantidad de accidentes que hubo en el camino acá…"_

"Esas cosas pasan, Jeremie… ¿Tal vez sólo hubo una falla en la central de electricidad?", Odd se encogió de hombros tras mencionar esto, él estaba tratando en vano de alivianar la tensión a su alrededor.

"Si hubiera sido una falla eléctrica, la ciudad simplemente se hubiera quedado sin electricidad", comentó Yumi pensativa.

"Yumi tiene razón, esto es más que una falla eléctrica. Recuerdo haber escuchado en las noticias que nadie tenía una explicación coherente para definir el fenómeno que estaba ocurriendo", argumentó Aelita.

Odd simplemente las observó con asombro, no tenía ninguna respuesta para refutar sus argumentos.

"Jeremie quiere encender el superordenador para verificarlo", protestó Ulrich molesto, cruzado de brazos. Él no estaba de acuerdo con encenderlo, tenía miedo de que las sospechas de su amigo fueran ciertas.

"Necesito comprobar si hay una torre activada, y la única manera de hacerlo es encendiéndolo…", justificó el rubio, "Yo tampoco quiero encenderlo… Yo también tengo miedo de que mis sospechas sean ciertas".

Hubo un silencio incómodo en la mesa.

"Yo creo que lo mejor es encenderlo, sólo para estar seguros…", Yumi fue la primera en hablar, "Si de verdad destruimos a X.A.N.A, no debería haber ninguna torre activada, el análisis tomará unos 10 minutos y después de eso simplemente apagaríamos el superordenador para siempre, ¿no?"

"¿Los demás que opinan?", Jeremie preguntó un poco nervioso.

"Yo sigo sin estar de acuerdo con encenderlo…", Ulrich perdió su mirada en el exterior, pensativo, "Pero si lo que dice Yumi es cierto, no tomará más de diez minutos demostrar que X.A.N.A fue destruido por completo…"

"Estoy de acuerdo contigo Jeremie, lo mejor es encenderlo", Aelita tomó una de las manos del chico y la sostuvo con fuerza. El rubio agradeció el gesto con una sonrisa.

"De paso podrías mandarme a Lyoko y darme mi tabla, hace tiempo que no me divierto un poco allá", comentó Odd.

"Entonces está decidido, iremos después de clases a la fábrica para encender el superordenador", fue lo último que mencionó Jeremie antes de dar por concluido el tema, mostrando una mueca de nerviosismo y preocupación en su rostro.

* * *

 _Gracias por sus comentarios, no está en mis planes abandonar la historia de nuevo, hasta ahora, me está agradando mucho más esta versión, así que de verdad me gustaría darle el final que tengo planeado. Por eso, no teman, puedo tardar pero quiero acabarla._

 _Como quiera, disculpen la demora, espero que el capítulo les haya gustado ^-^_

 _Actualizaré pronto, hasta entonces_ ❤


End file.
